rvbffandomcom-20200214-history
Gravity Unit
The Gravity Unit is the second armor enhancement introduced that was invented by Professor Maya S. Hertz and the second armor enhancement of Freelancer: Rebirth agent South Carolina. Design The Gravity Unit takes the form of a small computer terminal that is meant to be attached to the arm by the wrist. It has a screen on it which identifies the range, power output and target areas the Gravity Unit affects. The Gravity Unit reads brainwaves and decodes them into commands, allowing it to function on different levels based on a thought. The Gravity Unit's power output is approximately 20 G's of force at its maximum; the range is proportionate to the power output. The target area is a special feature that Maya put into the unit specifically for Alin's unique purposes. The target area works in a way that allows the unit to apply different amounts of force to different parts of the body; for example, with the target area feature, the user can apply 1 G to his/her arms, 3 G's to his/her legs, 1.5 G's to the chest and back, and so on. This feature, however, only works if the user is applying the G-forces to their own body rather than an external target. Attempting to use the target area feature of the Gravity Unit on external targets, such as another person or physical object, would require much more precision in its use. Also, unlike Alin's other Armor Enhancement, the Gravity Unit is compatible with the Mark VI Mjolnir Armor. Advantages The main advantage of the Gravity Unit is that it allows the user to exert something similar to G-forces as a type of external force in different ways. They can release the forces as a shockwave to scatter surrounding targets or they can focus the G-forces on one part of the body to enhance power output and damage, such as using it to increase the force released through punches and kicks. Another advantage is that the user can apply these forces in any direction possible; they can apply them directly upward from below to lift themselves into the air, or they can launch them forward to hit a target or a number of targets in front of the user. The last advantage is, in terms of the target area feature, the user can use the extra G-forces to enhance overall power. The reason a human body has limited default strength and speed is because of their own weight; the Earth's G-force creates approximately 2.2 pounds per kilogram. The addition of extra G-forces adds weight to the person's body in a downward direction and, when under the pressure of these forces for extended periods of time, the user becomes accustomed to greater weight. When they become accustomed enough in the stronger gravity to replicate the same physical strength and speed as the default gravity, when the Gravity Unit is disabled, the user is capable of moving with their default strength and speed multiplied by the G-forces that they trained under. Here's an example: If the user has a default strength of 50 pounds per square inch and they train under 3 G-forces until they can replicate that same 50 pounds per square inch with the same ease as without the forces, if the forces are removed, the user's strength (50 pounds per square inch) is then multiplied by the G-forces used to train the user (in this case, 3). With this in mind, the resulting strength is 150 pounds per square inch. The same applies to movement speed; if the user can run at 12 miles per hour under 1 G-force and trains under 5 G-forces until they can run at 12 miles per hour with the appliance of those G-forces, then minus the G-forces, the resulting running speed would be 60 miles per hour. However, both of these examples are in theory. Disadvantages There are a few known disadvantages that come with using the Gravity Unit. First off, the user is capable of supplementing their own force with that of the G-forces that move in the direction of a particular body part. If the user prolongs the use of this type of force, however, the user will become unused to the G-force of Earth or other planets even and could cause a decrease in default strength, muscle definition and other side effects. Also, the Gravity Unit is a very powerful armor enhancement but this also acts as a weakness; due to the great power this armor enhancement possesses in comparison to other enhancements, this enhancement requires significantly greater power reserves than any other armor enhancement, with the possible exception of Wyoming's Time Distortion Unit. These two weaknesses together could, in theory, cause someone to, when the Unit deactivates, collapse under their own weight, causing loss of energy, paralysis and potentially even death. The last weakness associated with this armor enhancement pertains to the target area feature, particularly in the way Alin uses it; if the user uses too many G-forces at once or increases the G-forces too quickly, the resulting weight could cause a similar result to that stated above. Category:Project Freelancer: Rebirth